The Very Worst Fanfic In The World
by Fell Shirtler
Summary: Yeah, this is a really bad attempt at a so called Fanfiction. It's my first extremely boring attempt at writing something that isn't in script format. Chapter 4 is up. Claw out your eyes.
1. Don't Take Your Diary To School

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chicken Little or any of the characters apart from a few space-fillers such as Nat Cat and this stupid story.**

REQUEST Please tell me where I can sign up for the Bad Writers competition.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One lunchtime in the hallways of Oakey Oaks Secondary School, Foxy Loxy waltzed over to her gigantic group of fairweather friends.  
"Hey! You know that loser over there is having a sleepover? Let's crash it!"  
Goosey refused to even give eye contact to her friend. Claire Bear just stood there speechless.  
"Aw, come on! It'll be soooo fun! We could scare everyone, put tacks on his bed..."  
"Lookie here! _'He is so cute. I want to pick him up and squeeze him and - Well, do other stuff. I hope they don't call him Chicken 'Little' for a reason...'_"  
Nat Cat giggled. "Wait, and there's more! - Just wait until I can translate this, so many spelling errors!"  
Foxy listened curiously to what Nat was saying, then realised that she was reading from a book.  
"You got the ugly duckling's diary? You rule!"  
"Well, actually... Yes, it is a diary, but it's not hers..."  
"Who else'd like that Chicken Loser anyway?"  
"Good question. Here's the answer, Foxy!" Nat Cat snorted, showing Foxy the cover of the diary.  
Written in kindergartener-esque handwriting on it was _Foxy Loxy's Diary. Private. DO NOT READ_.  
Claire dry-retched, "Eww! Foxy! How could you?"  
Goosey honked in agreement before the entire group abandoned Foxy, whispering unkind remarks to each other.  
The embarrassed fox blushed so hard it seemed as if her face going to explode right there in the hallway and make a very unpleasant job for the janitor.  
"Uhhh... Guys! Wait up! Someone must've written in my diary!"  
She projected her voice significantly more than usual, though this didn't make the group turn around.  
In fact, the result was quite the opposite.  
Lenny Leopard did come back to her however, yet only to harshly tell her to shut up before leaving her once more.  
She was just about to deck him when the buzzer rang for class.

TIME WARP

The gym teacher blew his whistle. "Alright, children! Be quiet! Now today we are playing Football! Again, Popular VS Unpopular!"  
Runt slapped his forehead as the students separated into their teams. "Not again..."  
The still blushing Foxy found the confidence to strut her way back to the popular side only to be confronted by the others.  
"Get out."  
Nat hissed, her electric green eyes narrowed into slits. The rest of the gang glared at their ex-member.  
"Nat! YOU get on the other team!" Foxy snapped.  
"I'm prettier, smarter and better than you. You should be called Foxy Moron... You are a fox, an oxymoron and a moron. You see, your name describes you as sexy and cunning, but really you're ugly, dumb and you can't come up with a good insult. So therefore you should join the unpopulars who are also ugly, dumb and cannot come up with a good insult."  
Nat smirked as Foxy just stared at her blankly for a full ten seconds before finally saying something. "Uhh... I call Chicken Little a loser, but I should save that for you."  
Nat Cat gave a slight giggle. "Foxy Moron, I've won every debating competition I've entered and even Furthertown Boys High is afraid of my skills. If I were to talk to the teacher about this, you would surely be put on detention for incompetence."  
Foxy strained her exceedingly tiny-in-comparison-to-her-body brain thinking this through until she was pushed over to the unpopulars by Nat.  
Chicken Little gave her a strange look, before whispering to his friends, "Hey, what is Foxy doing on our team?"  
"Standing there... I guess..." Runt responded, sounding a bit uneasy.  
The ugly duckling gave a shrug. "I don't know, but did you see how they looked as if they no longer accepted her? Social Swan said somewhere that popularity is all a big contest and whoever becomes queen bee often only remains so for a short period of time..."  
Foxy quickly gave Little the one-finger salute, he then returned the favour.  
Runt Of The Litter's eyes were fixated on the vulpine's backside. "Wow... I never knew she had such a nice..."  
"Runt!" Abby scolded.  
"What? Just because her personality and hair colour are back to normal doesn't mean..."  
"Stop staring at my butt - you _pig_!" Foxy screeched at Runt, who backed away slowly.  
"Glub." Fish Out Of Water had spaced out for a few minutes and had no idea what was going on. When he finally noticed Foxy on the team, he did a terrible impression of a heart-attack.  
The rest of the group gave small chuckles as Fish got back up, but Foxy Loxy didn't seem all that pleased.  
The PE teacher blew the whistle. "The game starts NOW!"  
The first player to kick the ball was Diesel Weasel.  
The strength in which he kicked caused the ball to smack right into the wall and bounce right back at his feet, he then passed to Goosey.  
Goosey Loosey was an expert at this - She kicked the ball right through Runt's legs and into the unpopular's goal.  
This was when Foxy grew aggressive.  
Although she made a vow not to be kind to any of her four team-mates, she hated to see herself lose - no matter which side she was on.  
She began trailing the ball through the crowds of her ex-friends toward their goal when she was violently tackled by Wonkey Donkey and Sunny Bunny simultaneously. Being the skilled athlete she was, she managed to regain her balance and -she hated to do this to her best friend, but she really didn't care anymore- knock out Goosey before she could manage to kick another goal.  
Mr Bear blew his whistle once more.  
"Stop!"  
He walked over to Goosey's unconscious body, shook her slightly, and then gave Foxy a look of anger when she didn't respond.  
"Foxy Loxy... Principal's office! THIS INSTANT!"

The office was small and painted with bright yellow wallpaper. A poster of a cheerful yellow smiley hung behind the principal's desk.  
Foxy took a seat, then looked up expecting to see Principal Fetchit's big brown eyes looking down at her, but instead saw the frowning, wrinkled face of a goofy-looking giant bird who later turned out to bethe not-so-kind replacement.  
She opened her mouth to say something, but the principal spoke before she had the chance. "Well, well, well... If it isn't the town's shining star FOXY LOXY... Old Fetchit was very fond of you, I heard. It seems you have been misbehaving now, what did you do?"  
She decided this was the correct time to crank up the charm. "I knocked out Goosey, sir. But it was an accident! We were playing soccer and our heads collided! Oh, I feel terrible about this... I'm soooo sorry!"  
"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to the poor girl you injured when she awakens! Do you know how many times Mr Fetchit has let you off for attacking another student completely due to your species?"  
Foxy began to realize the old charm-trick which worked so well on the former principal wasn't going to soften this old crank up.  
"Just as not to waste any time on another occasion, I've seen your academic records and it is unacceptable for a girl your age to be performing at such a low academic level. You don't want a third year of eighth grade, don't you? If this continues, you're going to be married with two children before you finish highschool! No wonder you were exiled from Tulip Beach... What school would want to keep a girl like you for over three years?"  
She had began to sweat slightly, her heart beating at a higher rate than a fly's batting wings.  
Although Foxy may have been a real meanie around her younger classmates, she didn't stand a chance against authority figures. They had power, she didn't.  
Yet, the cold-hearted school administrator continued his speech on her stupidity. "Do you know you were ushered into sports training rather than allowing you to join the debate team, young lady?"  
He received no answer from his nervous student, who now had her right thumb in her mouth.  
Mr Ostrich then gave a sigh.  
"It seems you're too stupid to even process that! And get your thumb out of your mouth. That is extremely childish behaviour. You should indeed be in kindergarten the way you carry on like that!"  
Her tough exterior had already cracked.  
Her mind was like a mental volcano erupting in a violent explosion of emotions.  
"Look! This (shot)house school wouldn't look so damned good if I didn't win all those Baseball tournaments for it! I'm the 'HERO OF OAKEY (fork)ING OAKS' aren't I?" She growled, bearing her sharp, braced teeth in a threatening way towards the old man, her claws digging into the dark redwood of the desk.  
The new principal just gave a small laugh. "You do have a strange view of the world, young lady. You just happened to be flavor of the year; that is reality, sorry to say. Remember, nothing lasts forever, and it'll be a matter of time until you fade into obscurity once more..."


	2. When It Starts To Get Really Weird

**As a reminder, this fanfic has nothing to do with anything sexual apart from a bit of coarse language and slightly suggestive themes. This is when it really starts to go weird, sorry if it's a little choppy and took too long - I was busy with homework and was having terrible writer's block until I started reading about the Black Dahlia murder.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 2 - When It Starts To Get Weird.**

"I miss Fetchit! Why does he have to be replaced with that piece of crap Ostrich? Don't get me started on those worthless piles of (shirt) I used to call my friends!" Foxy moaned.  
Goosey wondered why she was even on the phone at this time.  
She was sick of listening to her ... err... 'Friend' whinge and whine over the phone at 3:00am.  
The nerve of the girl! First she knocks her out, doesn't apologize and then she expects her to listen to her PMS-ing nonsense way past their bedtime.  
"And you better kick that stupid cat out of the group! She needs to go, and you need to get my diary back from her, understand? Or are you on her side now? If you are, I'm going to kill you and skin you and roast you on a-"  
Goosey finally cracked and hung up.  
The phone rang once more.  
Just in case it wasn't Foxy, she picked up again.  
"You hung up on me! I hate you! How dare-"  
_Click!  
_Goosey unplugged the phone line then tried to bring herself back to sleep.

It had only been a day since she had lost her false popularity and Foxy was already growing depressed. Rage built up inside her system - She needed revenge. She had considered trying to obtain Nat's diary, although it was clear that she didn't keep one.  
Foxy sat alone before school started; outside the library where she plotted her way of removing Nat's popularity the way she took Chicken Little's place in the social crowd - humiliation.  
Abby noticed the fox's chunky figure on its own in the open. She gathered up the courage to approach the ex-queen-bee. "Hi Foxy..."  
Thoughts were running through her miniscule brain, she then realized that the 'losers' indeed had true friends - something she didn't.  
Not even the nastiest person had the nerve to try and make friends with her bullying victims, but Foxy responded to the duckling's greeting. "Uhhhh... Abby? You're still a loser but... I'm sorry for hurting you all those times." And with that, she promptly walked off to find a quiet spot on her own. CL looked to Abby, confused. "Abby... what were you thinking?"  
"I really think Foxy is returning to the person she was before the acorn incident... Maybe she'd be nice to us again." Abby realized how stupid she sounded, though Runt of the Litter her took what she said to heart.  
"Yeah, I think the whole popularity thing got to her head…"  
"Glub." Fish out of water simply looked behind him, ogling a butterfly.  
"Abby… Have you lost your mind! She's probably going to EAT us!" CL shouted, shocked at what the ugly duckling had said.  
"Eatcha? Tha three a y'all, maybe..." A single-striped skunk placed her hands onto the shoulders of Abby and Fish, her tail wrapping around Chicken Little. Her turquoise eyes looked up at Runt of the Litter. "As fo' YOU... She told me she was onnah diet... I don't think she'd be botha'd ta go through all ya fat...".  
"Leave us alone, Skunky!" Runt shook his cloven hoof at the female skunk in front of him.  
"Whoa man! I was only statin' that there ain't a chance that Foxy's gonna eatcha!" Funky Skunky ceased all physical contact with the group, looking away from the pig's glare.  
Runt advanced further onto Funky, a crazed look in his dark brown eyes. Abby Mallard was quick to notice what was happening.  
"Runt, please..."  
"Oh, ya wanna fight then? Yanno, it ain't fair... ya might fall onta me!"  
The musteline's tail swished up and down while her right foot clawed against the ground, a warning sign of what was to come next.  
The swine was preparing to make the first strike when his opponent swiftly turned her hindquarters towards him, then spraying him with pungent liquid.  
"I think thatsa improvement on how ya smell!" She chuckled at her own joke before leaving the now terrible smelling pig and his friends alone.  
"Gee… She's like Foxy with stink glands! – except she has a grudge against you and not me…" Little commented on Funky's obnoxious behavior while covering his nostrils.  
Abby fanned her face. "Sorry Runt, I read in New Scientist that no matter how often shower, only time will get rid of that stuff… Unless you have something like Stink Sherriff that shortens the lasting period to three days if used twice daily."  
Fish looked over to the others, feeling quite fortunate that he cannot breathe air. His attention quickly turned to a spot of dirt on the glass. After he finally managed to clean it off, the bell for first period rang.  
The first class that day was Personal Development with Mrs Shortbeak the toucan.  
"Okay, children. Today we are learning about prescription drugs. Can any of you tell me what an analgesic is?"  
A gray mongrel of a gecko wearing a shocking amount of makeup eagerly raised her hand.  
"Yes, Greta?"  
"It's something you stick up your butt!" The reptilian female answered, one-hundred-percent confidant her answer was right.  
The entire class burst into laughter, even the misfits couldn't hold in their giggles at the ignorant lizard's answer.  
"Err, quite close..." Mrs Shortbeak was blushing slightly. "An analgesic is a pain-killer, like Panadol or Herron. Some analgesics are in fact suppositories, which are the pills you place in your rectal area."  
Runt of The Litter raised his hand.  
"What is it you have to say, Runt?"  
"I had a suppository put in yesterday afternoon at the doctor's."  
"Err.. That's... Nice to know... Now please take out your textbooks and turn to page 193..."  
Foxy had managed to blend her sulky premonthly mood with her usual mean streak by now, leaning back to whisper into the enormous pig's ear, the fact she was holding her nose made her sound quite comical. "Oh Runt, let me guess the doctor put BOTH his hands on your shoulders?"  
Runt glared at the older student in front of him, until suddenly remembering the event was in fact how she had described it.  
Greta Gecko decided to butt into the conversation. "Was it Doctor Crapper by any chance?"  
"CAP-per..." Runt whispered back, harshly. "Don't pick on me, Greta."  
"Him? He has a reputation for sodomizing kids. Especially mammal boys who smell bad!" Greta grinned, bearing her teeth to allow her to breathe through her mouth. Despite being a mere inch-and-a-half taller than Chicken Little, she often scared those around her.  
Mrs Shortbeak peered over her glasses at the whispering students. "Please get back on task."  
Runt got back onto his work while Foxy got back onto doodling pictures of her killing Nat with a chainsaw in her exercise book. Greta simply leaned back and did what she did in every lesson she bothered to attend - absolutely nothing.  
Foxy leaned diagonally backward, practically breaking her back to reach Greta's desk. "Greta, you're in class for once..."  
"Yeah, I was dragged into this by Claire. She told me Sex Ed was on." Greta eyed Foxy's position. "Why didn't you just pass a note?"  
"Arg, Shaddup. That makes me feel dumber than you..." Foxy grumbled at the scaly little wall-climber, returning to a more comfortable pose before tearing a piece of paper from her book.  
Nat Cat tapped on Chicken Little's shoulder. "Psst. Pee-Wee… Look at this." She passed him Foxy's diary, opened to the page where she had written about her crush on him.  
CL thanked her, then read through the page in disbelief. "That's disgusting… Abby… A relationship is all about honesty, and I'm being honest when I show you this." He passed the book to his girlfriend, who felt sick as she read each misspelled word of the page.  
"That's shocking… I never thought she of all people would think such a thing…"  
"I know. I've always wanted to read Foxy's diary… so I can blackmail her with it… but I could have gone the rest of my life without knowing this disgusting piece of information." The tiny chicken was turning green, he felt as if he couldn't read any longer without regurgitating – he then realized it was only the smell of skunk spray which lingered around Runt which was causing him to feel nauseous.  
Nat smirked while trying to hide the fact she felt like she needed a bucket fast. She was quite proud of herself for snagging the place of queen bee and hoped that the diary would be passed around to everyone in the entire school.

As the days went by, Foxy was humiliated further by the discovery of her personal information to the point she truanted entire schooldays.  
That Saturday, a 10-year-old puppy named Robert Howler found the dead body of poor Nat Cat. Robert called out in shock as soon as he realized what he had seen was real.  
Soon, the scene attracted a very large crowd.  
It was a horrifying sight - Her limbs, tail and torso had been separated from each other, the wounds sealed with wax.  
The face on her disembodied head, found around two feet away from what was left of her body was grotesquely mutilated, slashed from the corners of her lips to her temples, giving her the macabre grimace of a deranged clown. Her lime-green eyes, lids expertly sliced from her face, stared into the sky without seeing the crowd whom peered over her.  
"Poor girl... I sure hope she died of something else before that bastard cut her up like that!"  
"...Or bitch. I heard about how she'd been reading out Foxy's diary. I think she tried to silence her." Myrtle Turtle's breathy, sugar-sweet voice was rarely heard, as she hardly spoke. After flicking her ash-blond side bang from her face in a failed emo hair-flip, she gently pushed it back onto her face with a stubby golden-brown flipper.  
"Foxy is pretty stupid, but not stupid enough to leave the body in clear view. This is just like the Beth Shrew murder!" CL exclaimed.  
"Have you ever killed a spider and just LEFT it there as a warning? Cause I have, and that's what happened with Nat, I guess... There are probably more to come." Greta Gecko explained in her usual psuedo-intellectual techno babble. She hadn't screamed at the sight of Nat's corpse, as there were others around her.  
Runt of The Litter angrily stomped a hoof, his eyes fixated on the rejected ornamental reptile in front of him. "How would you know, Greta? Perhaps you did it, didn't you, you cold-blooded killer!"  
Abby sensed conflict brewing once more, and so gave a quick response as she did during the incident involving Funky.  
"Don't jump to conclusions, please! Gret does actually have a point there... Someone wouldn't have gone to all that trouble of sealing the wounds and mutilating the face if they didn't want the body to be seen..."  
"Well most people think only an idiot would think the sky is falling! CL is not dumb! I still think Greta did it!" Runt said this all pretty quickly and loudly, and then began to hyperventilate.  
"I actually think it's a good chance Foxy did it... She just gets so jealous over nothing..." The turtle stated the obvious, seeming unusually calm about the matter at hand.  
"It'd sure explain why she hasn't been around to make my life hell for the last few days..." Chicken Little responded to Myrtle's comment.  
Greta shook her head. "I don't think Foxy did it, though... She's not evil. And for your information, Runt the C, I would be trying my best to frame someone like her if I did it!"  
The surrounding animals grew quiet - so quiet, in fact that one could swear they could hear Greta's cranial nerve-endings mourning over her brain - as they did believe she had lost her mind since she used the last of her wit and charm to attract the popular crowd.  
"Bubble Bubble GLARGH!" Fish out of Water's eyes widened in an expression depicting a mood of disbelief.  
"What is it, Fish?" Abby asked, concerned.  
The orange goldfish pointed his fin towards a dragonfly – perhaps someone's pet - dressed in the usual attire of a burlesque queen.  
"Fiiiish! Nat's been murdered and you're looking at some spoilt dragonfly! How… mean!" Greta scolded Fish, who looked up at her, confused.  
Myrtle turned to leave, then looked back and gestured for the others to do the same. "… Let's go, the police wouldn't want us clogging up the scene."


	3. That Pointless Bit In Stories

I've made the story even weirder and unbelievable, but hey.

I'm not teling of who killed Nat Cat, but I'll be dropping hints throughout the next chapters, so be sure to voice your suspicions, you might be right.

Sorry, Fire Angel Charm, if I got Taylor all wrong... I've never written someone else's OC before. ;;

I am also apologizing for the extremely short length and lack of action in this chapter. It's more of an 'explain the situation' thing.

Oh, and I notice that they do not mention the name 'Earth' in the movie... Sorry if I make anyone sick by mentioning the planet 'Mythica' in the galaxy 'Purple Glitter'(Sorry, I am in love with Mythology right now and I'll shape up when I find a new obsession).

----------------------------------------

"Further investigation had been done on the murder of Nat Cat by officers Gecko and Guinea. Both have come to the conclusion that the murderer had been a carnivorous animal, due to the nature of Miss Cat's mutilation."

Taylor, an 11-year-old pink poodle almost choked on her coffee as she watched the news report. "Did ya see that picture? That was GRAPHIC!"

Funky Skunky nodded, giving a disgusted look. "Well, at least they ain't givin' us tha sanitized version..."

"What kind of horrible person would do such a thing?!"

"I dunno... Some sick perv wit no respect fo' women! ... Def'nately a man. No gal would evah do somethin' like that ta anothah gal and boys just don't usually go that far."

Taylor ignored Funky's theories on the killer's identity.

"I think I already know who did it! When one jerk kills another jerk- I can tell Foxy did it!"

Funky shook her head, blond ringlets slipped from the large hairclip she wore atop her head. "Foxy's a real bitch. Lit'rally. But she'll nevah kill someone like those scary guys ya see in horror movies."

At that moment, a tiny fairy with a bag filled with near-microscopic letters fluttered in through the window and onto the coffee table.

"Queen Evangel- Oh! Uhhh... Town, Country?" She nervously asked, straightening her miniscule little yellow hat and brushing down her green dress.

"Oakey Oaks, New Fairytopia?" Funky raised an eyebrow at the small woman. She leaned over and whispered to Taylor. "I think we're onta somethin'... We've gotta fairy here."

"Sorry... I was looking for OLD Fairytopia!" The tiny winged creature slapped her forehead with a dainty creamy-white hand.

"Fairytopia is a state in southern Fantasia. It's located between Draco and Pyromania" Taylor kindly informed, secretly annoyed by the magical being's interruption.

"Oh, I feel dumb." The fairy stuck out her cherry red lip in a cherubic pout. "This is my first day as a messenger fairy... I don't know how to navigate using the stars and I lost my GPS tracker."

"Can't fairies just use magic to find their way around?" Taylor asked the minor female deity, whose blue and purple compound eyes flicked towards hers.

"Oh, of course not! We can only use up so much of our magical power before we have to refill. Much in the same way skunks only have enough musk for a ceratin amount of sprays before having to wait ten days. Communicating with the dead uses up more power than anything else, other than resurrection which requires at least one hundred higher-fairies with wands..."

"There goes tha 'Ask Nat' idea..." Funky sighed, holding her head in her hands, her hair now covered her face completely as she leaned forward.

Taylor suddenly came up with an idea. "Could you read minds?"

The doll-like partial insectoid nodded. "Yes, Taylor. I just recently learned how to."

"Great! We can get her ta read all tha suspects' minds. Tay, ya genius!" Funky exclaimed in delight, thinking the murder was about to be solved.

"But I need to get these letters to the Fairy Queen! She'll execute me if I take much longer... I have to fly, catch you later!" And with that, the miniature woman took off on her monarch butterfly wings.

Funky ran to the window and shook her fist. "Flakah!"

The case of Nat Cat's murder spread throughout the entire town of Oakey Oaks like an infection, almost as if she was calling out for help from beyond the grave.

It became a great part of daily conversation, even an obsession for some.

Accusations were already being made, many a crackpot 'psychic' had stepped up claiming to be able to communicate with Nat's spirit and tell the police who killed her while the Cats and Weasels mourned over a significant person in their lives.

Her untimely ending was branded the 'Case Of The Century' in Newspapers, Magazines and Television.

A monument had even been erected to comemmorate the unfortunate young kitten, the citizens of Oakey Oaks would place flowers around it and write notes on the statue to express their sympathy to the poor girl's brutal ending.

Each day, Chicken Little took the bus to school. There was no Foxy Loxy to throw her lunch at him and no Nat Cat to wind up a violent, noisy outburst from the notoriously hypersensitive Greta Gecko, who was no longer trusted to take the bus and was walked by her father instead.

At the very back of the bus, it was just him and Abby, cuddling up to each other while other students chattered about current affairs in the front seats.

It was what he would call a dream, athough it bothered him that one of his classmates - the girl who gave him access to his arch nemesis' diary - had died, let alone had died in such a gruesome manner and have her body arranged on the sidewalk as if it were a bag of marbles spilled onto the ground by a young child.

Sometimes he wondered if the same had happened to Foxy, if she had also been kidnapped, torn into pieces and dumped in a public area or if she had done herself in out of remorse after commiting murder.

While at school, the normally cruel 'popular' students had lost enthusiasm in all aspects of school and socializing. Their celebrity gossip, TV show line repetitions and girl/boy talk had changed to discussions on Nat's assailant, injuries and how someone could hate her so much as to kill her in such a horrific manner.

Goosey Loosey was freed from being a personal servant and was attempting to lead the pack, but she had quite a bit of trouble what with the state the other members of the group were currently in.

Runt of the Litter had been getting a lot more conversation than he usually did. He didn't mind it, though the topic was always the same thing over and over - Nat, Nat, Nat.

Fish, like Goosey, didn't understand why everyone was acting strangely as murders happened every day in the certain area in south-east Oakey Oaks known as Gloomy Point. It seemed to make all the difference if one knew the victim.


	4. What the ?

I took REAL long to update, huh? XX

Oh, and Reverend Lovejoy, I also apologize if Emma's a bit out-of-character and doesn't have a big enough part... Thanks for giving me the idea to involve Turkey Lurkey, though!

BTW, I watched the movie again and yes, it is Earth. ;;; Sorry! Well, I've considered perhaps shifting it slightly so that it's a fantasy-land.

You know the place Neverland in Peter Pan? Mount Olympus/Hades in Mythology? Fairytopia in Barbie? Runescape? New Fairytopia's just... the "new" Fairytopia. One of a few enchanted lands where any animal that sets foot on it becomes anthropomorphic. If a human goes there, they will turn into an anthropomorphic animal best suited to their name.

Although I haven't been given any negative reviews so far but I've just enabled anonymous - if anyone flames me, I'll be writing more anyway so prepare to be ticked.

- Only counts if actual attacks are made. Constructive criticism without being too harsh is fine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER FOUR  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following Thursday morning at the city hall, Mayor Lurkey and his representatives were discussing plans on preventing that kind of gruesome incident from happening again when Rico Gecko with his hat between his teeth dropped from the ceiling and onto the table, his broad toepads made a sickening splat as he landedIt had turned out he had entered through a window on the top floor and bypassed security that way.  
Rico removed the hat from his mouth and placed it onto his head, then taking a deep breath.  
"Mayor! Mayor! Minnie Guinea and I have found some evidence that may point to the identity of Miss Nat Cat's killer!" The gecko jumped off the table and stood by Turkey's side; his petite, slightly built figure looking like a toothpick next to an orange.  
The old mayor raised an eyebrow, as his bodyguards had held up a cue card to do so.  
What is it, Mister Gecko?"  
"A white feather trapped in the wax, which suggests the culprit is an avian."  
Rico cleaned his eyes with his long slender tongue, then stood nervously awaiting Turkey Lurkey's next cue card, which - unluckily for him - read 'Scold Him for Taking Too Long'  
"If it was in the wax, why did it take you and that incompetent rodent so long to find it?!" The Mayor hit the table with his fist for effect.  
"Minnie is far from incompetent! It was just that we..." It was obvious that Rico was out of words.  
Turkey shook his head and glowered at the gecko.  
"I've HAD IT with the two of you playing hanky-panky while you're supposed to be doing your jobs!"  
"I assure you, sir, that there is nothing going on between Minnie and I - The feather took so long to find because the equipment we used to melt the wax malfunctioned multiple times." Normally, Rico was a hardworking individual accustomed to being harshly honest but right now he was forced to lie to save himself and his workmate.  
"In that case, I apologize." Turkey seemed quite embarrassed, although the cue card displayed told him to 'Look Furious'.  
Rico was surprised to discover that the Mayor actually had some autonomy of thought, though he tried his hardest not to show it.  
He gave a nervous laugh and a nod. "It's all good, sir. The others at the station tend to spread rumors about us so we're used to it."  
"Daddy!" A small female turkey of around 7 years of age entered the room and ran over to the Mayor, followed by an older male gnu who sat down in a vacant seat.  
"Hello Emmy! This is a perfect time to introduce you to Officer Rico Gecko." Turkey put a wing on the shoulder of his young daughter, who waved shyly at the gecko. "Hello Emma!" Rico gave a smile and returned the wave, then whispered to the mayor.  
"May I leave, sir?"  
He held his breath as Turkey's bodyguard held up a cue card which read 'Dismiss'.  
"Of course, Mister Gecko. You are dismissed."  
"Thank you, Mister Mayor. Bye-Bye Emma!"  
With a tilt of his hat, Rico left the building.  
As the lizard left, Turkey couldn't help but think about how strange it was that birds were killing cats rather than the other way around.

Hours later at Oakey Oaks High, Chicken Little had been thrown into his own locker along with the almost as tiny Greta Gecko by Wonkey Donkey.Given the miniature size of the two victims, they both fit inside perfectly.  
"You know, Greta... I thought you were popular!" CL exclaimed.  
"I'm not popular. People only think that because I'm friends with Foxy and Goosey and Funky, but them and Tay are hardly ever around me. I need friends. Can I be friends with you?" It proved how incredibly desperate the lonely lizard was, asking someone for friendship.  
He always saw her as quite childish and a bit too strange to be popular, though he didn't know she was in fact childish enough to ask for friendship. He now knew why the prominent bullies Foxy Loxy and Goosey Loosey liked her so much - She was very easily manipulated with easily hurt feelings yet with very unusual habits to keep them entertained.  
"Are we going to be friends?" Greta raised her lower-class Worcestershire accented voice slightly to ensure that CL was listening.  
"I guess, since we were forced to be dance partners in PhysEd last month - Might as well not be enemies." Poor Chicken Little knew he couldn't say no to Greta's request what with being in a small space with her and her unpredictable behavior.  
"Really? Ohmigosh!" Greta squealed throwing her arms around Chicken Little, squeezing him almost to the point of suffocation when the door suddenly swung open, causing them both to fall onto the hard linoleum floor below along with a few schoolbooks.  
The embarrassed lizard stood and helped her new friend up before he attempted to explain the situation of the two of them being in his locker to his glaring friends.  
"Abby, Runt, Fish, Taylor... I swear, it's not what it looks like!" Little was uneasy in his words - he knew that Abby wouldn't believe him.  
Taylor gave a laugh. "Oh, I understand. It happens to me too!" Her smile fell. "Oh, you know I saw Greta's dad this morning and he told me that he told Mayor Lurkey to tell all the birds that have any white feathers to go to the police station. I sure hope they find the killer! - But I know it's not you or Abby!"  
"Ohhh um, doesn't the fact it's a white feather mean Little goes and Abby doesn't?" Greta asked, feeing as if she's just corrected Taylor.  
"Are you blind? Take a gecko at her pigtails, Gecko!" Runt laughed, although no-one else seemed to get his joke. "Oh come on... Get it? 'Take a gecko, Gecko?' The way geckoes look at things and that she IS a gecko?"  
"I don't think most people get your jokes, Runt. Cygnet Scene has a whole section on how to be funny, and one of the rules is to pick a topic that your friends understand. Also, don't try too hard - it makes you look desperate." Abby explained, then shook her head. "Yeah I do have white feathers. Come on, Little! Let's sign out and go to the station!"  
CL nodded. "Sure thing, Abby! We could miss class."  
Fish gargled frantically, 'running' after his friends and clinging to Abby's foot. "Bubble Gargle Bubble!" _Don't leave me to suffer alone! What's left of the popular group are going to batter and fry me and serve me with fries!_  
"Fish, get off Abby - Goosey is going, Wonkey is in the crazy class and Foxy has disappeared so they can't be -that- bad!" Taylor told the goldfish, who refused to listen.  
"You know, Taylor has a very good point there. Besides, her and Runt will protect you. Right, Runt?" Abby looked up at the enormous swine, giving him a look which just screamed 'say yes or you die'.  
"Y-Yes! We'll protect you..." Surprisingly, Runt and the others were a lot more afraid of Foxy's friends than they were of Foxy herself. It may seem an illegitimate fear, but after reading her diary they realized Foxy set Goosey as her bodyguard for a good reason - She was excellent at sports, but was utterly hopeless when it came to fighting.  
For this reason, half the school believed she may have been another victim of Nat's assailant with her sudden disappearance. Others believed she was the assailant.  
CL tapped his foot against the ground, waiting for Fish to let go of his girlfriend. "Er, Fish. Everyone's made their point. I think you should get off now."  
"-Almost- everyone's made their point!" Greta piped up, advancing on the duckling and her friend. "It's about time I made mine!"  
And with that, the gecko began attempting to forcefully jerk Fish off Abby's leg. After a few tries and a little help from Taylor, it was a success.  
"Blub. Blub. Gargle bubble." _Oh fine then, leave. But it's so quiet without you!_ Fish pouted as the two birds left, but quickly got distracted by some of the fallen books and a yoyo dangling from Chicken Little's wide open locker.  
"Greta! I thought you were popular?" Runt raised an eyebrow, giving Greta a dash of Deja Vu.  
"I think I should record the answer to that. Or like, stick it on the school noticeboard!" Greta sighed, her back turned to Fish as he piled up the books.  
While the others continued their boring conversation Fish had constructed a pedestal and had climbed onto it with the yo-yo in hand, the string still caught in the locker door's hinges.  
Giving out a Tarzan-esque cry, he jumped off the pile of books swinging on the yoyo as if it were a vine. As he accelerated, he picked up the tiny lizard by her waist shortly before the string broke and he went crashing against a wall. Luckily for Greta, she had stuck herself onto the door of a locker before gravity had its fun.  
Runt and Taylor rushed to Fish's side only to discover him laughing his scaly little orange head off and clapping his fins.

With almost the entire avian population of Oakey Oaks at the police station, Mayor Lurkey was thankful this was a small town. Had it been any larger, the station would be more crowded than a candy store on the school holidays.  
He sat in a large comfy chair with little Emma by his side surrounded by bodyguards and a good view of the birds whose feathers would be pulled from their bodies to compare against the specimen found in the wax.  
A sickeningly adorable cream and bronze guinea pig scuttled towards the line of birds, her almost silver eyes acanned the room before she raised her pair of tweezers and tiny sealable specimen bags, each one labelled with the subject's name. "Everyone else turned around and touched the ground before I did. Sorry." She gave a sad smile, knowing this event would damage her reputation for years to come.


End file.
